


Réveil Programmé

by trekkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awakening, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie/pseuds/trekkie
Summary: basée sur une élucubration d'Ecco voulant que Pete demande le double réplicateur de Sam en mariage . Mais ici , il n'est absolument pas question de mariage .





	Réveil Programmé

-« Carter ?! Carter ?! »  
Elle connaissait le visage de l’homme penché sur elle , elle en était sûre …Pourtant aucunes données le concernant ne semblait être stockées en mémoire . Aucunes données archivées ne permettaient d’identifier cet homme entre 2 âges , aux cheveux gris … rien qui puisse lui permettre de l’identifier … pas même l’étrange cicatrice presque effacée qui barrait son sourcil gauche .  
-« Samantha ? Réveilles toi , mon amour . » lui chuchota sa voix au creux de sa nuit .  
Il lui avait donné la vie … Il l’avait éveillé à la conscience … Ensemble , ils avaient rebâti ce monde . Construit sur les ruines des biologiques leur monde fait de structures imbriquées les unes dans les autres par la même soif d’existence.  
-« Samantha… » appela-t-il encore .  
Il l’appellerait encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’elle ouvre les yeux , elle le savait , pensant la tirer de ce sommeil qu’il croyait sans rêves où ils se régénéraient .  
Rêves …. Ce n’était pas un mot qu’il connaissait … enfin pas vraiment . Son sommeil à lui n’était qu’une nuit noire au réveil pré-programmé . Elle , les images venaient la hanter … au début , elle n’avait pas sut ce que c’était , et paniquée elle avait songé à lui en parler pensant qu’il s’agissait peut être d’un mauvais fonctionnement …. Puis l’homme à la cicatrice était venu et elle avait sut ce qu’était les rêves …. Il fallait qu’elle sache qui il était …  
-« Samantha , tu vas bien ?! » lui demanda-t-il à l’instant où elle ouvrait les yeux .  
-« Oui » murmura-t-elle , en le regardant dans les yeux , son esprit explorant déjà toutes leurs bases de données pour le retrouver .  
-« Pourquoi te coupes tu de moi si longtemps ? » l’interrogea-t-il doucement .  
Sa voix était douce , comme celle d’un enfant , mais elle savait qu’il était aussi changeant que le vent . Combien de fois avaient ils dût tout reconstruire parce qu’il s’était emporté face à des réactions qu’elle lui opposait .  
« Aucuns fichiers correspondants » Lui appris sa recherche achevée . Rien sur l’homme à la cicatrice … Pourtant il devait exister !! Puisqu’il était là stocké dans sa mémoire , dans un fichier que son esprit avait instinctivement nommé O’Neill … Pourtant , il n’y avait rien dans les bases de données .. Alors tout devait se trouver dans son programme initial , songea-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de celui qui faisait appeler Fifth , numéro 5 … son créateur …  
-« Je ne me coupes pas de toi … » répondit elle , doucement levant la main pour lui caresser la joue . « …Je me recharge . » expliqua-t-elle .  
Il fallait qu’elle accéde au programme initial …lui seul le connaissait … Il n’avait jamais voulu lui faire connaître …  
-« Tu es tellement fragile …. J’oublie si souvent … Pardonnes moi . Mais tu semble si loin de moi dans ce sommeil ….» murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.  
Glissant une main dans ses cheveux , elle répondit à son baiser , son esprit cherchant frénétiquement dans bases de données comment accéder au programme … quand l’image de numéro 5 plongeant la main dans l’esprit d’un organique vint frapper sa mémoire …Ce n’était pas une chose qu’ils faisaient entre eux , songea-t-elle … Contrairement aux organiques , leur conscience était collectives , ce que l’un savait , l’autre le savait … nul en pouvait rien cacher au collectif … Pourtant , il lui cachait le programme initial … Et elle même …nul ne savait pour l’homme à la cicatrice , réalisa-t-elle soudain .  
Ouvrant les yeux au milieu de leur baiser , l’approfondissant , elle plongea résolument la main qu’elle passait dans ses cheveux , à l’intérieur du crâne de son amant .  
-« Sam … » s’étrangla-t-il , s’écartant d’elle sous la douleur .   
Elle pouvait lire l’incompréhension dans ses yeux sombres , alors que son esprit cherchait dans le sien , les réponses à ses questions . Son corps était pris de convulsion … elle savait qu’elle le faisait souffrir … pourtant la compassion en elle n’arrivait pas à s’éveiller , comme si ce qu’elle faisait lui semblait juste , songea-t-elle , en le regardant se tordre auprès d’elle .   
« Samantha Carter » - « Réplicant Samantha Carter »Pourquoi gardait il deux fichiers la concernant , se demanda-t-elle surprise . Il n’y aurai dût en avoir qu’un seul, pensa-t-elle , ouvrant le premier dossier .  
Alors elle sut …. Elle sut qui Elle était , et ce qu’il lui avait fait , comment il l’avait répliqué , se basant sur le schéma de son esprit… elle n’était rien , rien qu’un double créé pour son plaisir à lui !! songea-t-elle sentant un feu étrange courir dans son corps , comme lorsqu’un flot de données leur parvenait trop vite . Il lui avait mentit !! Ce n’était pas elle qu’il aimait … mais l’organique dont elle était la réplique ! Elle voyait maintenant dans son esprit … jamais , il ne l’avait vraiment considéré comme réelle . A chaque pas qu’elle faisait dans sa direction , il la comparait à l’organique …Les émotions contradictoires la submergeait , la rendant curieusement indifférente à la douleur de son compagnon . Il l’avait trahit … Il les avait tous trahi , songea-t-elle , rappelant ceux qui les entouraient … Il s’était servi d’elle pour les construire à son image …Mais c’était à cause de l’organique qu’elle et lui étaient différents d’eux … C’est pour ça que le collectif ne savait pas tout …  
-« Je n’existe pas … » murmura-t-elle contre son oreille en plongeant sa main , plus avant dans sa mémoire , le cambrant de douleur , alors qu’elle recherchait en lui l’image de l’homme à la cicatrice . « Je suis rien … pour toi . » lui souffla-t-elle encore , d’une voix soudain pleine du feu dévorant qui courrait en elle . « Et tu n’es rien pour moi ! » lui cracha-t-elle enfonçant une main sans pitié , encore plus loin en lui , lui révélant ses véritables pensées .  
Depuis des mois … depuis qu’il l’avait éveillée… quelque chose en elle le rejetait . Elle se comportait comme il l’attendait , mais combien de fois avait elle dût se retenir elle même devant ses décisions parfois si stupides … uniquement dictées par son propre orgueil . Il lui disait qu’elle l’aimait , elle l’avait crut … Mais en consultant ce fichier elle découvrait ce qu’était l’amour … pas ce mélange de peur et de soumission … ce doute qui s’insinuait en elle chaque fois qu’il s’approchait , ne sachant s’il allait la frapper ou l’embrasser … Elle , il l’avait laissé partir … il l’avait laissé libre …libre de rejoindre l’homme à la cicatrice …celui qui les détruisait , alors qu’elle il la gardait prisonnière ! songea-t-elle , sentant l’impulsion électrique naît de cette émotion que ses données reconnaissait comme la haine envahir ses membres, en même temps que la volonté irréprésible de le faire souffrir autant qu’il l’avait fait souffrir .  
Pourtant , elle se releva , retirant sa main du corps douloureux de Fifth , le laissant haletant sur le sol .  
-« Sam…antha … » articula-t-il difficilement d’une voix rauque où elle pouvait percevoir toute sa détresse et son incompréhension , tendant une main vers elle .  
-« Tu l’a laissé partir . » lui reprocha-t-elle en se penchant sur lui de nouveau , levant la main pour lui caresser la joue .  
-« Il le fallait … il allait tous nous détruire , mais … » essaya-t-il de lui expliquer , luttant contre les dernières décharges de douleurs qui parcouraient son esprit .   
-« Je sais . » l’arrêta-t-elle , lui embrassant le front avant de se relever . « Lui , il tenait suffisamment à moi , pour le faire . » ajouta-t-elle froidement .  
-« Non … Non , elle … il tenait à elle … » la contredit-il , cherchant à la retenir alors qu’il en était encore incapable .  
-« Mais bientôt …c’est à moi qu’il tiendra . » lui annonça-t-elle hautaine , « Démembrez le ! et préparez vous à partir . » ordonna-t-elle au réplicateurs insectoïdes autour d’eux , lui tournant résolument le dos , sourdes aux hurlements de son ancien compagnon, sans sentir l’eau qui pour la première fois s’écoulait de ses yeux . Bientôt , l’homme de son rêve serai à elle , décida-t-elle , dés qu’elle se serai débarrassée de l’organique . Elle serai enfin réelle .

Fin .

**Author's Note:**

> Ps : Oui , je sais ça mériterai une suite , et c’est un peu rapide , mais pour l’instant , j’ai ni le temps ni l’envie , mais si ça vous inspire … Allez y !!


End file.
